Discord Get's Laid
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Discord get's his chaotic rocks off with another of Equestria's baddies. Rated M just to be safe


**I will only create stories with, or primarily about Discord**

**I do not wish to be considered a brony.**

**I AM A DISCORD DUDE!**

**Join the movement**

* * *

Somewhere, in a forest outside of the kingdom of Equestria, a pair of wicked creatures were plotting their revenge to conquer the kingdome

A grayish-black pony with a bent unicorn horn, a pair of tattered yet functional insectoid wings, green chitin-like plating on her back and around her ribcage, and holes in her legs, mane and tail. And a chimera who had the body and left foreleg of a griffin, a lion's right foreleg and paw, the head and neck of a pony with an over-sized tooth, a goatee beard, a mismatched antlers and horns of deer and goat, asymmetrically-sized eyes, a pair of wings – one bat, onePegasus – the left hind leg of a goat, the right hind leg of a green lizard, and the tail of a red dragon.

They were Discord and Queen Chrysalis

Of course many thought Discord still trapped in stone after the mane six unleashed the Elements of Harmony upon him. Yet after her own defeat, Queen Chrysalis used her own dark powers to free the chatic spirit from his fate

Hey, is she can beat Celestia with one blast, odds are she could find a way to free him.

"Yes," Chrysalis said "With my Changelings and your chaotic magic. Equestria will be ours!"

"Pfft," Discord said

"What?" Chrysalis demanded

"I don't need you to take over Equestria." Discord argued "Heck I did, twice! Not to mention I manipulated the mane six so their stupid elements didn't work. And that's another thing. I had to get blasted by the Elements of Harmony. You? You got sent flying over some music love,"

"IT WAS A FORCE FIELD YOU FREAK!" Chrysalis argued "And if you're so great why didn't you think of simply destroying the Elements instead of hiding them like it was all a childish game?! At least I was smart enough to get rid of TWlight for a bit, instead of making her sad,"

"Do have any idea who you're talking to!?" Discord snapped

"Oh no," Chrysalis sarcastically said "Please don't make it rain milk,"

Discord did just that of course, yet what Chrysalis didn't know was that people usually get a _bang _out of Discord's drinks

Case and point, the spirit threw a few glasses of milk at her Changlings

"Enough!" Chrysalis said. Her horn glowing it's green energy

"Bring it on sister!" Discord said

Thus two of Equestria's greatest foes now combated eachother

* * *

After almost an hour of exploding milk and energy horn blasts, not to mention countless hurt Changlings.

The two antagonists were tried out

"You can really hold your own," Discord said impressed

"And you are truly a formidable foe," Chrysalis said

Just then, as if by magic. The two evil ones felt themselves getting closer, until

The Changlings were shocked and disgusted as they saw their leader and Discord kiss

"Begone!" Chrysalis order. Discord was real awesome kisser, as she went back for more tongue action

It didn't take long for this new found love they had to get to the next level as well.

"Oh ya! Oh ya!" Discord said as he banged the wicked pony "Who's your king!? Who's you're King

"YOU ARE!" Chrysalis cried happily as Discord _did her_ some more. She even turned herself into a female version of himself. Which just exited the chimera even more. Plus, Discord can pretty much do anything, including..._becoming a very big male, in a certain area._

And of course, all this ramming led to Discords _happy juices _squirt out into her.

Tried once again, they lay and rested after their intimate experience

"I never knew you'd be so...wow," she said

"You were pretty great yourself sister," Discord said

In time the duo took over Equestria, destroyed the Elements of Harmony, turned the mane six and Celestia to stone, and flooded it in chocolate milk.

Discord and Chrysalis then ruined over the lands with the Changings, and all well chaotic and good

Until they found out Chrysalis was pregnant

But that's another story

**The End**


End file.
